This invention relates generally to two-phase turbines, and more particularly to an improved multistage, single rotor turbine driven by an input mixture of gas and liquid, and capable of generating shaft power, while simultaneously separating the gas and liquid phase components in one or more expansions, and also increasing the pressure of the separated liquid phase component.
There is need for an improved two-phase turbine having the above multistage characteristics. There is need for improved processes in which such a turbine is employed.